aider un véritable amour
by CodeLyoko-Writer
Summary: Aelita propose d'apprendre Odd comment programmer le supercalculateur, Odd tente de nier l'offre, mais Aelita il change un peu. ce qui va se passer entre eux? sera xana les laisser vivre? seront les 'guerriers' y survivre? classé T pour la langue. peluches possible plus tard dans l'histoire, mais s'il vous plaît lire et revoir cette histoire. AVIS: NOUVEAUX CHAPITRES BIENTÔT!
1. confession de

"Hey Odd!" Aelita s'écria.

«Princesse», Odd répondu. "Quelque chose ne va?"

"Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez apprendre à programmer l'ordinateur?"

Odd était bouche bée. Il avait pensé à demander, mais n'a jamais fait parce qu'il pensait que Jeremy ne serait jamais le laisser apprendre à gérer le supercalculateur. Odd se mit à rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ya de drôle Odd?"

"Que je pensais à se demander comment, mais n'a jamais fait parce que je pensais vous deux serait dire« non »."

«Maintenant, quand je n'ai jamais dit non à vous?"

"Point de prise, mais qu'en est-il," Odd regarda autour de lui avant qu'il murmura, "XANA?"

"Qu'en est-il lui?" Aelita se pencha po

Odd regarda autour de lui à nouveau avant de se penchant également à l'intérieur et de parler à voix basse répondu, "je veux dire si je apprendre à programmer l'ordinateur et mon impression dans Lyoko pouvez désactiver les tours, comme la vôtre, puis il va m'attaquer avec la même quantité de la force il vous attaque ou Jeremy avec la «pensée étrange pour un instant, puis a ajouté,« peut-être encore plus depuis que je suis pour vous protéger, le moyen idéal pour se venger de moi, et qu'en pensez-vous? maintenant nous devons avoir un gardien dans Lyoko pour nous deux, afin que vous obteniez Yumi et je reçois Ulrich. ce n'est pas suffisant si nous sommes entourés, puis tous les deux nous avons à faire une pause pour la tour. et puis quoi? nous avons tous deux devront faire face à des monstres sans aucun doute ".

Aelita le fit taire. "Odd. Si tout ce qui sera mieux pour vous, pour moi, et pour nous. Si vous pouvez désactiver la tour aussi bien que moi, XANA va essayer d'obtenir à la fois de nous, pas seulement moi, ne vois-tu pas bizarre? "

Uh oh ... Cela ne peut pas être bon! Odd pensée, il a pris sa tête dans ses mains et dit avec un petit rire non-humoristique, «Comme dit le proverbe:« Je suis aveugle comme une chauve-souris ", donc pas."

"Bizarre, Je t'aime. Oh mon Dieu, je t'aime tellement!" Aelita est tombée dans ses bras. "M'aimes-tu?"

Odd soupira, puis dit: «Oui."

S'IL VOUS PLAÎT R & R! C'est ma première histoire jamais sur, donc s'il vous plaît lire et avis! Je vais aussi prendre quelques suggestions pour mes prochains chapitres! Aidez-moi à écrire mes histoires! Merci pour la lecture!

~ CodeLyoko-Writer


	2. fonction de changer à nouveau?

"Alors, vous venez de mettre cela ici et que là, et là-bas! Maintenant, vous l'avez!" Aelita rayonnait à son petit ami.  
"Bon maintenant je vais essayer cela." Odd rapidement tapé dans une commande. "Aelita si le programme des bugs sur moi tout annuler! Got it?"  
"Got it! Maintenant, allez préparez-vous pour moi de vous vertualize sur Lyoko!"  
«D'accord, mais d'abord ..." Odd Aelita a donné une longue baiser profond passionnée, avant qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle du scanner. "Prêt!"  
«La virtualisation!" Aelita voix retentit!  
Odd virtualisé sur le secteur de la glace Lyoko, et a pris un coup d'oeil autour. «Rien de nouveau à ce jour, la princesse." Tous les 2 brusques tarentules, 5 Bloks, 10 Kanklerats et 3 mantas montré up! "Oh merde! AELITA?"  
"Déjà à travailler dessus! Programme Autorelay? Set! Virtualisation minuterie? Set! A bientôt Odd!"  
"Odd? C'est Jeremy. Quelque chose?"  
"Yeh! Je vais vous dire ce qui se passe! UN ENFER D'UN LOT DE MONSTRES JUSTE surgi de nulle part!"  
La ligne était calme pendant une seconde. "Oh putain! NO WAY! VINGT monstres? Merde de chien SAINT, comment cela pourrait avoir passé par l'ordinateur? Oh, attendez, je sais comment faire. Je n'ai pas l'unlimiter encore fixée. Bon voyons ici."  
"HELL YEAH! NOUS BESOIN D'AIDE, ASAP! ET APPELEZ-NOUS UN PEU TAXIS DAMN Tant que vous y!"  
«On y!"  
Aelita virtualise ci-dessus ainsi que Odd Odd Hoverboard. Comme montres Odd son vertualize, et quelque chose alors qu'elle est la virtualisation, les avis Odd. son costume est comme son costume et son costume mélangés, tandis que son hoverboard restée la même manière qu'elle a toujours été. "Um, Aelita?"  
"Um, Odd?"  
"Y at-il quelque chose de différent au sujet de votre apparence?" Ils ont tous deux demandé en même temps. Confus par les deux posent la même question, ils regardent sur leurs propres costumes.  
"Eh bien, ce qui est nouveau!" S'écria-t-Aelita regardant par-dessus son nouveau costume. Son nouveau costume est encore essentiellement rose, mais avec du violet en elle maintenant. Elle a aussi des oreilles de chat, une queue de chat, et bras et les jambes comme Odd.  
"Ouais. Bat certainement mon vieux!" Odd avait conservé sa couleur pourpre comme principale, mais au lieu de ses légers rayures violettes qu'il avait rayures roses, et il a également obtenu des elfes comme des oreilles. «Aide à correspondre ma princesse!"  
Aelita juste balancé. «Aide à correspondre à mon prince!"  
"Testons ces derniers!" Odd se leva et a tiré sur un de ses flèches laser, ou ce qu'il pensait ... "Hein? Ma flèche laser est rose! Pourquoi?" Odd regardé comme la Flèche eu un impact sur une Tarentule et il a explosé avec l'énergie rose. "Euh ... Aelita n'a pas que ressembler à votre énergie Feild quand il s'est écrasé?"  
"Oui! Il l'a fait ... Hmm ... je vais devoir penser à ce sujet ... Mais pendant que je fais ça! Bof!" Aelita lanched une boule d'électricité vers les craquements Kanklerats, et quand il s'est écrasé sur une électricité courait à travers tous les Kanklerats. "Eh bien, je dirais que c'est nouveau!"  
"Ouais. Je me demande si je peux le faire faire!" Odd s'écria.  
"Eh bien, essayez-le!" Aelita encouragé.  
"Ball électrique!" Odd formé un orbe électrique à la main et il a lancé vers les mantas. L'astre des répercussions sur l'une des raies mantas et d'électricité couraient à travers tous les trois comme les kanklerats. Odd a été tellement impressionné qu'il tryed le faire avec les deux mains. "Double Ball électrique!" il a tiré deux balles électriques cette fois, et un impact sur les tarentules, et les Bloks. "Oui nous sommes d'accord!"  
"Oui, mais maintenant nous sommes arrivés à voir ce tour de XANA est activé s'il a ..."  
"Tout de suite princesse! Donne-moi ta main et à l'extérieur, nous irons!" Aelita lui tendit la main et il la fit lever sur le hoverboard. "Here we go!" Odd se précipite à travers le secteur de glace.  
"Là!" Aelita a souligné d'un rouge incandescent tour.  
"Devinez nous avons fait sauter fête de bienvenue de XANA! Et c'est une telle honte parce que je voulais sorta pour combattre plus de monstres."  
"Kay, je vais désactiver la tour. Je reviens mon amour." Odd lui donna un baiser rapide et s'accroupit sur ses gardes pour le danger. Bientôt Aelita est apparu et la tour passé du rouge au blanc. "Kay êtes-vous prêt à rentrer à la maison princesse?" Aelita fit un signe rapide et se prête à envoyer une boule électrique à travers Odd. Odd se préparait à tirer Aelita avec une flèche d'énergie se souvint alors des monstres passent par la douleur avant de mourir d'un des coups d'énergie, il a changé d'une boule électrique ainsi.  
Aelita décompté. "Un, Deux, Trois!" Ils ont lancé des boules électriques à l'autre et se devertualized.


	3. Qu'estce qui se passe ici?

"Eh bien, c'était plus cher que prévu!" Odd dit.

«Vous me dites!" Aelita répondu.

"Attendez-vous sont deux des scanners parce que tu as devirtualized par des monstres ou parce que vous avez désactivé la tour et puis vous devertualized?" Ulrich a demandé alors qu'il marchait po

"Nous avons désactivé la tour." Odd et Aelita a répondu en même temps.

"Eh bien, qui savait Odd pourrait prendre soin de lui-même dix monstres?" Ulrich plaisanté.

"Hey maintenant! Ulrich vous savez mieux que de taquiner Odd." Aelita courante.

"Que faites-vous deux maintenant? Inséparables?" Ulrich contestée, mais tous Odd et Aelita n'a été dévisager d'un air sévère, de sorte Ulrich a éclaté de rire.

«Occupez-nous dire ce qui est si drôle?" Odd cassé.

«Vous deux sont synchronisés de sorte que vous deux ont presque toujours la même expression! Vous deux sont soooooo coup de foudre pour l'autre ..." Ulrich a dû s'arrêter en raison d'un éclat de rire, puis continua. «Ça y est hallarious!"

"Oh leur donner une pause Ulrich! Si elles sont alors peut-être nous pouvons leur donner un peu d'intimité."

"Yumi êtes-vous sûr?"

"OUI JE SUIS SÛR!"


	4. Mère?

"Pas le temps pour que Yumi." Jeremy voix se fit entendre. «Je veux que vous tous allez à Lyoko, parce que je veux vérifier quelque chose. MERDE! Une autre tour activée! Allons-y les gars!"  
"Sur ce Jeremy!" Ulrich répondu, et est entré dans le scanner, puis attendu pour Yumi et Aelita pour entrer car bien .. "Jeremy, nous sommes prêts!"  
«D'accord. Virtualisation!" Jeremy virtualisé trois à Lyoko. "Bon Odd. C'est ton tour."  
"Prêt Jeremy!" Odd était tellement inquiet pour la sécurité d'Aelita que, dès que les portes avaient ouvert, il avait sauté po  
«La virtualisation Bon Odd.!" Odd est virtualisé sur Lyoko.  
"Hey Odd! Plus de nouvelles choses pour nous!" Aelita était juste à côté de lui regardant par-dessus lui et elle.  
Odd jeté un oeil sur elle, puis regarda par-dessus lui-même. Elle avait acquis une certaine façon arc avec un nombre illimité de flèches, des flèches d'énergie électrique, d'incendie et de flèches, mais un nombre limité de flèches régulières. Odd avait également acquis une arc et les munitions même, mais aussi gagné à quatre pieds de long recto-verso épée, deux poignards 2 pi, et ...  
"OH MERDE! SHEILD!" Odd mettre un champ d'énergie autour de lui et les autres, juste avant ils se sont fait tirer dessus par une variété de Crawlers, Kanklerats, Bloks, raies mantas, tarentules.  
"Vous avez un peu de temps pour expliquer cela maintenant Odd!" Ulrich cassé.  
«D'accord, c'est comme ça ..." Odd commencé.  
_Odd ... Je tiens à leur dire._ Aelita lui ai dit que dans leur esprit. Odd regarda et hocha la tête.  
"Odd et je s'aiment." Aelita leur ai dit. Il fit une pause comme tout le monde, mais Odd et Aelita a pris dans ce que cela signifiait.  
_Odd? Devrions-nous les montrer?_  
_Oui. On dirait qu'ils ne nous croyez pas du tout ..._ Alors ils s'embrassèrent. Yumi a jeté un regard sur eux et leurs costumes et a décidé que c'était vrai. Ulrich, eh bien ... Il avait besoin d'un peu plus convaincant.  
Odd vous aussi maintenant un collier, comme mon bracelet, qui permettent C'est vous pousser des ailes et voler comme moi. Je n'ai pas vu si les ailes ont changé du tout. Voulez-vous m'aider à les vérifier? Aelita demandé.  
Tout de suite, ma princesse. Odd répondu. Odd agita la main sur le collier en même temps Aelita agita sa main sur son bracelet et dit Yumi et Ulrich, «Nous allons prendre l'air et de les attaquer par le haut. Il faut les confondre ne pas avoir trois personnes sur le terrain . Aelita êtes-vous prêt? "  
"Oui, mais d'abord tes ailes sont grandes! Ca me rappelle un aigle. Quelle sont les miens?"  
"A propos de la réalité même. J'aime ça! Cela signifie que nous devrions être en mesure d'obtenir dans l'air plus rapide, plus rapide dans l'air, et être en mesure d'être un peu plus évasif en cas de besoin!"  
"Nous allons les tester gratuitement!"  
«D'accord. Trois ... Deux ... Un ... GO!"  
"Supersprint!" Ulrich commandé.  
"YAH!" Yumi cria-t-elle lancé à ses fans vers les monstres.  
"Hum ..." Odd et Aelita grogna comme ils ont décollé.  
Essayons de nos arcs en premier, puis on peut les bombarder avec des boules d'électricité. Odd suggéré.  
Bonne idée. Aelita répondu.  
Odd et Aelita ont sorti leurs arcs et des flèches électriques et a commencé à tirer sur les monstres. Aelita a obtenu le premier jeu de monstres, les Crawlers, puis Odd obtenu le jeu suivant, les Mantas. Alors ils l'ont fait remarqué quelque chose de bizarre rose en bas.  
Aelita voyez-vous ce que je vois? Odd demandé.  
Oui! Pourrait-il être? Aelita demandé. Son cœur est maintenant de pompage de addrinaline et d'espoir.  
Si c'est le cas, nous allons la sortir de là, peu importe ce que mon amour. Odd promis.  
Je sais que nous le ferons. Aelita a répondu. Venez nous sommes arrivés à dire Ulrich et Yumi!  
Tout de suite! Odd mis son arc loin et est entré dans un piqué, tirant ses ailes aussi près qu'il le pouvait sans accually les fermer complètement. Aelita rapidement fait de même.  
«Ulrich! Yumi!" Odd a commencé dès qu'il a atterri et Aelita. "Champ d'énergie! Il ya maintenant nous pouvons parler. Nous pensons que la mère d'Aelita sur Lyoko est assiégée par ces monstres!"  
Ulrich et Yumi resta bouche bée devant tant entre eux comme ils ont pris en ce que cela signifiait pour Aelita et Odd.  
«Nous ne pouvons les laisser la GET! LET'S GO!" Ulrich a répondu impétueux.  
"Je suis d'accord avec Ulrich. Allons aider." Yumi répondu.  
"Vous les gars ... Merci!" Aelita a remercié, tout remplis de larmes. "Après toutes ces années. Maman, nous voici pour vous sauver."  
"Trois ... deux ... un ... Partez!" Odd commandé. Aelita et Odd a décollé de vol, tandis que Ulrich et Yumi ont commencé leur barage des agressions sur les monstres.  
Aelita permet de les bombarder avec des boules d'électricité! Nous pouvons sauver ta mère plus vite. Odd souligné.  
Faites-le. Aelita déclaré. Elle avait attendu assez longtemps pour voir sa mère. Personne, pas même XANA pourrait l'empêcher de voir sa mère une fois de plus. Elle était déterminée à se venger! Aelita a lancé des attaques en laissant tomber les deux premières bombes de l'électricité, Odd alors laissé tomber son, ils rechargé, puis il l'a fait une fois de plus jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres plus à leur manière.  
Je vais voir si c'est elle. Rester en arrière avec les autres et d'attendre. Je reviens dès que je peux. Je t'aime. Odd n'était pas sur le point de l'envoyer dans un piège s'il pouvait l'aider.  
Je t'aime aussi. Odd. Restez armé, juste au cas où. Aelita savait les raisons de Odd qui veulent voir si elle était sa mère ou non.  
Je le ferai. Je ne suis pas sur le point d'entrer dans un piège possible sans armes, pas plus que je n'ai jamais. Odd répondu voler vers l'endroit où ils ont vu la chose rose.


End file.
